<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nathalie is very tired by UltraKart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712452">Nathalie is very tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraKart/pseuds/UltraKart'>UltraKart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraKart/pseuds/UltraKart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alka seltzer won't save her, but a Red Bull might.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nathalie is very tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my VERY first oneshot! Wrote it for a few Discord friends a long time ago, stuck it on Tumblr, and am now putting it up here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

Nathalie stirred from her sleep when she heard a soft clunk in front of her face. </p><p>
  <i>(Ugh, that was a good dream too...)</i>
</p><p>She didn't want to get up, but after a few uncomfortable seconds she opened her eyes.<br/>
...to see a can of Red Bull on her desk with one Duusu perched on top.</p><p>"Miss Nathalie, this is for you!" the little peacock chirped. </p><p>Nathalie blinked at it, her head still resting on her keyboard. </p><p>"They say that Red Bull gives you wings," Duusu continued, "and I think it's true. I had one earlier I can fly now! Look!"
Duusu began circling around Nathalie excitedly. </p><p>Nathalie smiled and pushed herself into a proper seating position. </p><p>"Duusu, you could already fly." </p><p>The kwami stopped her orbit and put a paw to her face, as if seriously pondering what Nathalie had just said. </p><p>"And thank you, Duusu, but I don't take energy drinks. I try to keep-" </p><p>"...?" </p><p>Nathalie had been distracted by her computer monitor. In the the time she spent napping, her face managed to type 283 pages worth of F's onto the report she was working on.</p><p>Nathalie looked at Duusu, then back at her computer, then at the Red Bull.
She let out a sigh before popping open the can and holding it front of Duusu. </p><p>Duusu excitedly grabbed her own can and clunked it against Nathalie's. </p><p>"Cheers!" </p><p>"...cheers."<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>